onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Ascendency
A race of beings that existed before time in full knowledge. With members such as Asti the Fallen and Anu the Wise. Orgins At some point which currently remains unknown Anu the Wise created all the other members of the Ancient Ascendency. Anu however is said to have been orginless. In simple terms he has always existed and will forever continue to exist even beyond the death of the Omniverse. At some point Anu created the Plasmoid to create the Omniverse with him. But, Asti the Fallen who had once been his most beatutiful of the Ancient Ascendency wanted to replace Anu and when the first of the Arkani were created by the Plasmoids he spoke in their minds and their hearts so quickly turned from the Anu that they forced the Ancient Ascendency to pull out of the affairs of the Omniverse as we known it. But Anu the wise stayed behind despite the war between the Arkani and the Plasmoid Anu saught to create one more race before the war would finish. Anu created the Gar'lo, unlike the plasmoid who sought to to follow in all of Anu's ways and unlike the Arkani who sought to follow only Asti the Fallen, the Gar'lo took a more neutral path, one where some chose the path of Anu and other chose the path of Asti, but neither of them could fall into the same extremeities as the Plasmoid and the Arkani. By the time the war ended the omniverse that Anu had created was destroyed. A plasmoid had even been turned to Asti's cause. That plasmoid became Zenos. Zenos became responsible for begin Asti's servant who whispered into the ears of the Coragadun that fell and became progenitors. Anu in the meantime had a plan in motion which would end Asti once and for all, and in the end even Asti would be forced to admit that he was not Anu. While the coragadun and the remaining plasmoid and progenitors sought to rebuild the Omniverse somethimes to the right and others to the wrong. Anu did the one thing no one expected, he created the Human race from his own image. He created earth and all life in it. He said he would, through them provide the answer to escape being die without a life to look forward or a peace to attain with their creator. Although they fell as well, he continuely rebuilt them and provided the deliverer. But even he was lost to history until Letric Tech create the Immorti Imperium and reestablished the the truth and the religon. Anu then waits now for the time when he sets the final plans in motion, and then he will be patient with the destruction of the Omniverse no more and put an end to Asti once and for all. The ancient ascendency dwells currently in an unreachable dimension. Only those who are of the AA and not fallen can find it. The presence of AA embodied The Ancient Ascendency specifically Anu allows a memeber of the Ancient Ascendency to be born as a lesser being yet be both 100% AA and 100% of the other species, when they die and if they have not fallen they will rise awaken in their AA form. their purpose is to improve the omnniverse in ways that very few can concieve, and all AA's who have taken a form should be appreciated because, it is rare that they come into this form to serve. Existing AA embodied *Micheal Trillion: is really an Ancient Ascendency member which explains why he can create technology that very few can fathom and then be able to even blow their minds away. His intentions are pure and in past lives he is the most frequent Embodied AA having taken form over a million times but only to be able to remeber his past lives in his AA form. He is currently oblivious to the fact that he is one and just tries to be the best person he can be, he is not without faults but he strives hard to push beyond those faults and be truly what he was meant to be. *AA/Plasmoid: Rathuras Rathal was and is the first plasmoid to have reached fourth tier state and can be considered a near AA, but because he was not orginally from it can never become an AA. He currently serves as the Matinece and clean up manager of the Omniverse as well being the father to over 50 zillion taiidans who died as children but were brought to a dimimension where they have established a new life and a new culture, in a world that has no outer space but endless landscapes. Though primitive in technology they seem to constantly enjoy their lives and live seperatly from any other sentient species. Rathal serves as the one who bring them their and gets them started off and makes an occasional appearance, he loves them like his own children had he any but a plasmoid cannot have children so seperating him from that would be like ripping out ones heart and chewing it while its still attached. *Anu: Made an appearance has mankind's deliverer, he is said to return in this form at the end of time to end evil once and for all in the Omniverse and judge both living and the dead, the good and the evil, and those who found remption as well. He awaits any who find the world he dwells on. Category:Ancient Legends